Um amor perdido, um sonho achado
by Cece Corelli
Summary: Após a formatura, Rose, Lissa e os outros vão curtir a vida de universitários, mas o coração de Rose está quebrado e ela acha que ninguém jamais poderá consertar. Até achar o amor, que se revela em uma pessoa inesperada. Mas eles poderão ficar juntos?
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Eu estava de novo naquele labirinto e como sempre eu estava correndo. Correndo pela minha vida. Fugindo do homem que eu amava. Ele estava atrás de mim, eu podia sentir seus passos inumanamente rápidos e ele podia ouvir meu coração acelerado.

De repente eu virei à direita e parei. Sem saída. Era o fim. Eu me virei com a esperança de correr para qualquer lugar e me deparei com ele. Seus cabelos castanhos lisos como seda, seu corpo alto e forte, mas o principal, seus olhos. Olhos castanhos profundos que eu sempre amei, só que agora com círculos vermelhos em volta das pupilas.

Sim. Porque o homem que eu amava era nada menos do que a coisa que mais me assustava no mundo. Um Strigoi.

"Roza, não adianta correr. Qualquer direção que você vá sempre te levará a mim." Dimitri falou numa voz fria. E com isso ele se agarrou meu pescoço e se preparou para me morder.


	2. Capítulo 1, Maldito Bilhete

Eu acordei gritando e suando, duas reações que eu já estava acostumada a ter durante a noite.

Desde que eu havia voltado da Sibéria e recebido o bilhete de Dimitri, há alguns dias atrás, eu tinha aquele mesmo sonho. Dimitri me perseguindo, me caçando e me transformando em um Strigoi. E invariavelmente eu acordava gritando.

Cansada da sensação de medo e insegurança que o sonho me proporcionava eu me levantei desistindo de dormir. Eram cinco horas da tarde, manha para nós "criaturas malignas da noite" como Sydney diria.

Eu lavei meu rosto, vesti minhas roupas de treino e desci para o ar fresco do exterior do dormitório dos dhampirs. Alberta havia me colocado de volta no meu antigo quarto já que eu voltara a ser uma aluna, então não fazia sentido usar o dormitório dos visitantes.

O sol de fim de tarde brilhava no céu, iluminando o terreno deserto da escola. Eu fiz meu alongamento e comecei minha corrida. A seis eu teria treino com Alberta e seria bom já estar aquecida.

Faltavam agora algumas semanas para meus exames finais, os que decidiriam se eu seria ou não capaz de ser guardiã de Lissa e eu estava treinando com todo afinco para isso. Não que eu realmente achasse que eu precisasse, mas Alberta achava, e ser guardiã de Lissa era uma das coisas que eu mais queria, além de salvar Dimitri.

Após ouvir de Oksana que havia um jeito de restaurar a alma de Dimitri, salvá-lo se tornou meu principal objetivo, mesmo depois de tudo que ele tinha feito comigo, e eu esperava conseguir isso com a ajuda de Lissa, apesar de não ter grandes esperanças. Eu ainda não sabia como eu ia salvá-lo, para falar a verdade eu nem havia contado a Lissa que eu não havia matado Dimitri.

Eu terminei minhas voltas, já observando algum movimento matinal na escola, e me dirigi ao ginásio onde Alberta já estava esperando.

"Já aquecida, hein Rose? Bom. Vamos continuar da onde paramos ontem."

O dia passou como um borrão, assim como todos os outros. Parecia que quanto mais perto estávamos da formatura, mas rápido o tempo passava. Eu fiquei com Lissa e Eddie, que agora andava muito com a gente, o resto do dia. Os exames de Lissa também estavam perto, mas ela não tinha problemas com isso, Lissa era uma ótima aluna. Infelizmente o alívio de saber que já estava aprovada e aceita em uma ótima universidade não fazia Lissa feliz de nenhum jeito. Ela e Christian não haviam feito as pazes e nem pareciam perto disso, e eu podia dizer que isso a estava matando. Constantemente eu sentia tristeza e saudade através do laço, e eu tinha que admitir que Christian podia fazer coisas por Lissa que eu não podia fazer. E não, não é o que você está pensando.

Na hora no jantar Adrian se juntou a nós, e como sempre me presenteou com cantadas descaradas, o que já não me incomodava mais pois sempre me faziam sentir normal, como a velha Rose que flertava o tempo todo. Também porque as cantadas que tinham a ver com nudez já não eram mais parte do repertório de Adrian. Na verdade Adrian estava agindo de uma forma cuidadosa a carinhosa, me dando o espaço que eu precisava, mesmo depois da promessa que eu havia feito de dar uma chance a ele.

Eu voltei para o meu dormitório me sentindo quase normal, quase ignorante sobre a loucura que me cercava até ser parada por uma matrona do dormitório.

"Srta. Hathaway, esse pacote chegou para você agora pouco" ela falou, me entregando uma caixa longa e branca, sem nada que indicasse seu conteúdo ou seu remetente. Eu agradeci e subi para o meu quarto com meu coração martelando, afinal o último pacote que eu tinha recebido não continha nada de agradável.

Eu abri a caixa, e dentro dela havia apenas uma rosa vermelha e um cartão. Meu coração parou. Eu reconheci a mesma caligrafia do pacote da estaca, a caligrafia de Dimitri. Eu virei o cartão para lê-lo.

_Rosas sempre me lembrarão de você. Estou tão perto e ansioso para nossa próxima lição. Mas não se preocupe meu amor, logo poderemos terminar o que começamos. Logo, logo. Estou chegando._

_Com amor, D._

Dimitri estava perto. Estava vindo atrás de mim!

A bile subiu em minha garganta, como ele tinha se tornado tão maníaco e sádico? Naquele corpo que agora andava e falava como Dimitri não havia mais nada do homem que eu amava, ele o havia destruído e eu já não sentia mais esperança de salvá-lo. Mas eu precisava, eu tinha que tentar. O mundo não podia ficar sem Dimitri, _eu_ não podia ficar sem Dimitri.

Lágrimas começaram a cair de meus olhos e lembranças de nós dois preencheram minha mente, tanto as dele como Dhampir quanto as dele como Strigoi. Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei chorando, caída no chão, mas logo eu senti braços fortes me envolverem e olhei pra cima.

"Shh, tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem." Adrian disse, enquanto eu me aninhava em seu colo. Naquele momento eu não me importei de ser ele, pois eu só queria alguém para me confortar, para me dizer coisas boas, e foi o que ele fez.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo até que Adrian tomou o cartão da minha mão. Eu observei várias emoções passarem por seu rosto enquanto ele o lia e então ele se virou para me encarar.

"É ele, não é? Belikov? Achei que você tinha o matado." eu acenei negativamente com a cabeça.

"Não, eu não o matei. Quer dizer... naquele dia, na ponte..." eu solucei me lembrando e Adrian apertou mais seus braços em volta se mim "Eu achei que o tinha matado, mas então eu recebi um bilhete outro dia, junto com a estaca que eu usei para... você sabe..." eu não consegui terminar a frase.

"Espera aí. Esse não é o primeiro bilhete?" eu acenei novamente "Esse não é o primeiro bilhete em que ele te ameaça?"

"Não." Eu respondi.

"Rose! E você não falou pra ninguém!" Adrian parou de falar para refletir. "É claro que você não contou pra ninguém. Se você contasse é que seria uma surpresa." Eu lhe dei um sorriso tímido. "E agora ele quer te matar. Ótimo. Fale-me de amor doentio." Adrian parecia zangado. "E você, é claro, vai sair para matá-lo de novo".

"Não." Eu respondi, e Adrian me olhou incrédulo.

"Não?"

"Não, não matá-lo. Lembra da Oksana? A usuária do espírito que eu conheci na Sibéria?" ele acenou, e eu pude sentir meu coração se inflando de esperança só de falar em curar Dimitri. "Bom, ela me falou que pode haver um jeito de salvar Dimitri. Um jeito de trazer um Strigoi de volta!" Eu agora estava falando sem parar "Eu só preciso saber como. Ela disse que Robert Doru, irmão bastardo de Victor Dashkov vai saber como fazer... Oh, Adrian. Imagina, salvá-lo?" Eu olhei para Adrian e vi uma expressão em seu rosto que eu nunca havia visto, eu vi pena.

"Rose, eu não sei se há o que salvar." Ele falou suavemente. Ao perceber o que ele havia dito meu coração afundou de novo. Eu não podia culpar Adrian por pensar dessa maneira pois eu mesma já estava pensando desse jeito, mas mesmo assim não foi legal ouvir ele dizer isso.

"Não. Eu posso... eu tenho que fazer isso. Adrian, eu o amo, amo tanto" eu falei baixinho voltando a chorar.

"Eu sei, shh. Eu sei querida." Adrian me levantou e me botou na cama, fato que eu quase não percebi pois estava chorando histericamente. Ele tirou meus sapatos, me cobriu,plantou um beijo em minha testa e começou a se afastar mas eu o impedi puxando a manga de sua camisa.

"Por favor. Não me deixe sozinha." Eu implorei olhando pra ele. A última coisa que eu precisava era dormir e ter o mesmo pesadelo de sempre. Ele me olhou por vários segundos, depois tirou os sapatos e se deixou comigo embaixo das cobertas.

Adrian ficou em uma posição rígida sem saber o que fazer até eu me aninhar em seu peito e ele passar os braços em volta de mim. E foi assim que nós dois adormecemos.


	3. Capítulo 2, As pazes

Eu acordei feliz, pois finalmente eu pude dormir uma noite inteira de sono sem ter pesadelos com Dimitri. Eu comecei a me levantar mas percebi que havia um peso morto em cima de mim. Virei-me para dar de cara com um Adrian adormecido. Seu cabelo estava verdadeiramente bagunçado, o que não o fazia menos bonito, e sua expressão era tranqüila. Um sentimento quente preencheu meu peito e eu me choquei ao perceber que eu havia gostado de dormir abraçada com Adrian. Um choque ainda maior foi perceber que nós dois ainda usávamos todas as peças de roupa e que ele não tinha tentado nenhuma safadeza.

Como se percebesse que estava sendo observado, Adrian abriu os olhos. Confusão foi a primeira coisa que eu o vi sentir até que ele sorriu arrogantemente e se apertou contra mim.

"Bom dia, querida. Meu café já está pronto?" ele perguntou. Eu dei um pequeno soco em seu braço.

"Por que você tinha que estragar o momento?" eu perguntei, fingindo raiva.

"Uh, eu não sabia que tinha momento para estragar." ele riu. Eu comecei a levantar mas Adrian me prendeu entre ele e o colchão, seu rosto a centímetros do meu.

"É sério. Bom dia mesmo. Foi muito bom dormir agarradinho com você. Podemos fazer isso mais vezes?" ele me perguntou feliz.

"Haha. Sai de cima de mim. Sério" eu o avisei. "Precisa de pelo menos um encontro pra alguém ficar por cima de mim." Eu o empurrei e ele cedeu. "E se você não se lembra, está me devendo uma proposta de encontro."

"Hum..." Adrian continuou deitado em minha cama, com seus braços dobrados atrás da cabeça, e as pernas cruzadas. Eu não pude deixar de observar como seus músculos se flexionavam, para um Moroi ele era bem... forte. "Certo, é justo"

"Agora, se você puder me deixar sozinha, eu gostaria de tomar um banho."

"Tem certeza que não quer companhia?" ele sorriu para mim maliciosamente, mas se levantou e começou a andar para a porta.

"Adrian," eu o chamei e ele se virou para me olhar "por que você veio até o meu quarto ontem?"

"Porque te ver sempre é um prazer, Rose" ele falou sorrindo. "Nessa escola tem tão pouco coisa pra fazer que eu quase morri de tédio sem você aqui. E agora que Lissa está nessa onda de depressão ficar perto dela é um saco. Alguém deveria dizer a ela que a moda emo já passou a muito tempo. "

"Ah, cala a boca." eu respondi rispidamente sentindo necessidade de defender Lissa. Ela estava sofrendo e ter as pessoas fazendo graça as custas dela não ia melhorar nada.

"Adrian" ele já estava fechando a porta quando eu o chamei de novo. Ele colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. "Obrigada." Eu disse sorrindo.

Ele me respondeu com um sorriso simples mas sincero, sem arrogância ou malicia.

"Sempre que você precisar, pequena dhampir. Sempre." E ele fechou a porta.

Eu dei uma olhada no relógio. Dez e meia, ótimo. Eu havia perdido quase todo o meu treino da manha. Alberta ia me matar. Mesmo assim não houve arrependimento afinal eu tinha tido a minha melhor noite de sono em semanas. E eu havia ficado junto do Adrian, o que foi assustadoramente agradável.

Eu tomei banho e me vesti com calças jeans e uma camiseta, e sentei na minha cama para pentear meu cabelo. Eu realmente precisava dar um jeito nele, fazer um novo corte, hidratá-lo, qualquer coisa.

Eu já estava quase no final quando senti um puxão das emoções de Lissa. Ela estava feliz, uma coisa rara ultimamente, então eu decidi ver o que estava acontecendo e me deixei vagar para dentro da cabeça dela.

Lissa estava do lado de fora da sua sala de aula conversando com Adrian.

"Você faria isso, prima?" Adrian perguntou animado. Adrian havia pedido alguma coisa para ela, e eu não fazia idéia do que era, mas vindo de Adrian, só poderia ser alguma coisa ilícita.

"Sim, claro! E você já sabe como vai fazer o resto? Acha que vai conseguir?"

"Lissa, você está falando com Adrian Ivashkov. É claro que eu vou conseguir." ele falou arrogantemente. E Lissa reprimiu uma risada, ela não achava que ele conseguia tudo, afinal, ele queria ficar comigo, e não conseguiu.

"Certo, Adrian. Não vá contando vitória. Tem muito que fazer até lá." Mas Lissa estava otimista sobre o que quer que fosse. "Ah, estou tão feliz por vocês!" Lissa abraçou Adrian. Eles ficaram assim por uns segundos até ela captar uma figura parada atrás de Adrian os observando.

Ótimo, pensamos eu e Lissa juntas. Era Christian.

A única hora que o garoto resolve dar as caras é quando Lissa está abraçando outro cara.

Lissa saiu do abraço de Adrian e foi em direção a Christian.

"Christian!" ela o chamou mas ele já tinha se virado e começado a se afastar. "Christian! Por favor." Lissa começou a correr atrás dele com Adrian em seus calcanhares.

Ao chegar ao início do bosque Christian parou e se virou para encarar Lissa.

"O que é? Você precisa de mim para te ajudar a trair algum namorado?" Christian falou. As palavras de Christian queimaram como ácido na mente de Lissa.

"É isso que você pensa de mim? Que eu faço esse tipo de coisa?" a voz de Lissa falhou e lágrimas ameaçaram cair de seus olhos.

Ela o amava muito, e saber que ele a considerava uma qualquer era a pior coisa do mundo.

"Você já fez Lissa." Christian observou.

"Chega vocês dois." Adrian interrompeu a discussão. "Esse assunto já rendeu de mais. Lissa, Christian já mostrou que não quer voltar com você então não tem motivo para você ficar insistindo nisso." Adrian se posicionou entre Christian, que estava com os punhos cerrados, e Lissa que começara a soluçar freneticamente. "E Christian, você já fez o que queria. Já falou o que pensa. Você não é mais nada dela pra dar lição de moral. Se vocês têm algo de diferente pra dizer um pro outro falem. Se não, é melhor parar por aqui."

Eu estava orgulhosa de Adrian. Eu nunca pensei que ele poderia ser tão racional e principalmente, se importar com mais alguém além dele.

"Não, eu não tenho mais nada pra dizer para a _princesa._" Christian disse a última palavra como se fosse algo sujo e isso fez Lissa chorar ainda mais. Eu pude ver um flash de arrependimento passar pelo rosto de Christian, mas logo ele se recompôs e foi embora.

Eu saí da cabeça de Lissa propositalmente e me esforcei para ignorar suas emoções.

Estava na hora de alguém apagar o fogo do menino faísca.


	4. Capítulo 3, A proposta

Eu corri na direção em que os outros estavam e vi Christian indo na direção oposta. Indo para capela, mas é claro. O cara nem era criativo o suficiente para achar outro lugar para o seu show de auto piedade.

Eu dei alguns minutos de vantagem à ele e então subi para o sótão da capela.

Christian estava apoiado na janela de vitral, seus músculos estavam tensos e ele parecia tremer.

"Se não te conhecesse bem eu diria que você está chorando." Eu disse, anunciando a minha chegada.

"Rose, se você veio aqui falar por ela, vá embora, sério. Você é uma das últimas pessoas que eu quero ver agora."

"Nossa, estou desolada. E não, eu não vim falar por ela. Lissa vai sofrer muito com o rompimento, mas ela vai superar. Com a minha ajuda e a de outros amigos." Ele levantou o olhar para mim, claramente surpreso de eu não estar falando algo como 'volte pra ela, por favor'. "Ela é a Princesa Dragomir, Christian. Ela sofrerá por você, mas você não acha que assim que ela chegar à Corte vão haver muitos caras atrás dela?" Christian ficou tenso novamente e eu percebi que isso era um assunto delicado, então voltei ao ponto principal.

"Ela errou, como todo mundo erra. Mas foi um erro induzido por outra pessoa, e você tem que reconhecer isso." Eu esperei que ele falasse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas ele ficou calado. "Lissa ama você, e ela faria tudo pra você acreditar nela. Mas você está perdendo tempo e logo ela não fará mais. Você é um cara inteligente, pirado também, mas inteligente" isso o fez rir.

"Eu só quero pedir que, qualquer que seja a sua decisão. Se você decidir não perdoá-la, deixe-a seguir a vida dela. Sem rancor. Já basta eu ter que proteger-la de Strigois, não quero ter que me preocupar com ex namorados pirados." Eu lhe dei um sorriso agradável. "E você sabe que eu bateria em você, numa boa."

"Rose... eu não posso." Ele falou fracamente. "É como você disse, ela é a Princesa Dragomir. Ela sempre vai estar cercada de pessoas que não me aceitarão. Foi assim nos últimos meses, a Rainha nos manipulando, querendo nos ver separados. Isso só seria o começo."

Eu suspirei cansada, todo esse drama adolescente estava me dando dor de cabeça.

"Certo, então sente aí e chore. Achei que você mais do que ninguém adoraria ver a cara de alguns reais quando vocês dois começarem a pela Corte de mãos dadas." Eu caminhei para a porta. "Certo, faça o que você quiser, só não se arrependa depois. Você não valoriza o que você tem até você perder." Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca eu senti o quão verdadeiras elas eram. Era assim que eu me sentia sobre Dimitri.

Eu caminhei para fora da capela, me controlando para não começar a chorar pois só de pensar em Dimitri meu coração se quebrava.

Eu procurei por Lissa e a achei em seu quarto com Adrian, eu nem me preocupei em bater a porta.

Ao me ver ela começou a chorar mais e correu para mim. Eu a abracei e tentei tranqüilizar tanto ela quanto a mim. Minutos se passaram e eu segurei Lissa e observei Adrian caminhar pelo quarto, embaraçado por todas as emoções femininas no ar.

Houve uma batida na porta e eu olhei para Adrian esperando que ele abrisse, ele obedeceu.

"Cara..." Adrian falou em um tom e aviso.

"Eu preciso falar com a Lissa." A voz de Christian veio de fora do quarto e ao ouvi-la Lissa pulou e olhou para mim. Eu dei de ombros mostrando que não fazia idéia do que ele estava fazendo aqui. Um minuto de silencio se passou em que nós quatro não sabíamos o que fazer.

"Ela vai falar com você em um minuto." Eu disse finalmente e pedi para Adrian fechar a porta. "Vamos Liss, limpe o rosto." Depois de um momento se recompondo Lissa decidiu ver Christian.

"Vou estar lá fora Liss, se você precisar de qualquer coisa." E então eu e Adrian saímos para que os dois pudessem cinversar.

"Que mudança repentina de fatos, não é?" Adrian perguntou como se aquilo não passasse de uma novela das seis para ele. Estávamos encostados na parede do corredor.

"Não fale como se você não se importasse." Eu observei sorrindo. "Eu vi o que você fez por ela agora pouco. Foi muito legal da sua parte, posso dizer que fiquei surpresa." Adrian pareceu envergonhado com o meu comentário, algo que eu nunca achei possível. Adrian Ivashkov sem graça? Ah, tá.

"Nah, não foi nada. Todas aquelas auras cinza já estavam me enchendo o saco" ele falou para desviar a atenção. "Você foi falar com ele, não é? Ele chegou aqui com o rabinho entre as pernas. Aviso de Rose Hathaway." Adrian sentou no chão e puxou um maço de cigarros do bolso.

"Hey, sem fumar aqui dentro Ivashkov." eu falei séria.

"É, é. Eu sei, estou parando." Eu olhei para ele confusa e ele sorriu preguiçosamente. "Você e outras pessoas reclamaram tanto que eu decidi tentar parar, entende? Eu ainda não consegui parar completamente com a bebida... o efeito do Espírito é muito forte, mas eu estou... diminuindo."

"Oh meu Deus. Adrian Ivashkov na rehab!" eu falei brincando e ele desviou o olhar. Ele estava falando sério, ele realmente estava parando de fumar e beber. Eu me sentei ao seu lado, o que fez ele olhar pra mim. "Estou feliz por você, Adrian. Mesmo." Eu falei sorrindo.

Nós ficamos nos olhando por muitos segundos e eu senti de novo aquele sentimento quente me preenchendo. Eu encontrei aqueles olhos verdes e percebi o quão incríveis eles eram, de um verde esmeralda que brilhava e parecia iluminar as coisas. Eu percebi que estávamos aproximando nossos rostos, chegando mais e mais perto, e os olhos de Adrian mostravam decisão e desejo.

Mas então felicidade chegou até mim através do laço e eu me virei para encarar a porta.

"Bom, parece que nossos pombinhos fizeram as pazes. Que bom." Eu comentei e me virei para encarar Adrian, que já havia se recomposto e tinha aquela expressão preguiçosa no rosto.

"É, ótimo." Alguns minutos se passaram sem nenhum de nós dizer nada. "Então... você vai dar uma espiadinha e ver o que eles estão fazendo? Ou será eles já estão fazendo algo proibido para menores assistirem?" Adrian perguntou.

"Hugh, eu sinceramente odeio isso."

"Odeia o que?" Adrian perguntou.

"Ver eles dois dando uns amassos ou até pior. Eu normalmente saio da cabeça de Lissa a tempo... mas às vezes não dá!" Eu encostei na parede e senti a felicidade de Lissa crescendo.

Adrian riu alto. "Sério isso? Que pervertida, pequena dhampir!"

"Hey, eu falei que eu não faço de propósito!"

"_Rose, vocês podem entrar, por favor?" _Lissa falou para mim através do laço.

"Ok, vamos lá. E só pra constar o pervertido aqui é você. Você que fica querendo ver as pessoas sem biquíni, e tal." Eu o lembrei, enquanto abria a porta do quarto. Já estava quase dentro quando o ouvi comentar:

"Só se for você."

Lissa e Christian estavam sentados juntos na cama, os braços de Christian em volta de Lissa. Os dois tinha sorrisos enormes.

"Então...?" eu perguntei,

"Nós estamos juntos de novo!" Lissa falou quase gritando, incapaz de conter a felicidade.

"Hey, isso é ótimo!" eu falei, encorajando Adrian a concordar.

"É, isso é ótimo, prima! E espero que você pare de achar que estou correndo atrás dela, Christian!" Adrian falou sorrindo e olhou para mim. "Eu tenho outras coisas em mente.


	5. Capítulo 4, O encontro

Com Lissa e Christian juntos de novo eu finalmente me livrei dos sentimentos tristes de Lissa. Por outro lado, eu tive que controlar as emoções de Lissa em minha mente para não acabar assistindo algum momento privado. Eles tinha voltado a ficar juntos a dois dias e já estavam em todo aquele agarramento de novo.

Eu dei boas vindas ao fim de semana quando sexta feira chegou.

Era sábado de manha para nós, e eu estava na internet, vendo algumas roupas. Lissa havia me lembrado que eu ia precisar de novas roupas para usar quando fossemos morar na Corte, não só roupas de uma universitária comum, para quando eu estivesse guardando Lissa, mas também roupas mais arrumadas, para quando fossemos a algum evento da realeza ou coisa assim. Houve uma batida na porta e Lissa botou sua cabeça dentro do quarto.

"Hey, posso entrar?" ela tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, o que indicava que ela estava com Christian antes de vir me encontrar, mas em sua cabeça eu pude ver que ela me escondia algo.

"Claro. Pelo sorriso no seu rosto, nem vou perguntar se a noite foi boa." Eu disse brincando e Lissa corou.

"É, certo." Ela veio até meu lado e deu uma olhada no que eu estava fazendo. "Roupas! Estou tão animada por poder ir ao shopping sempre que eu quiser! Vai ser ótimo! Vamos fazer compras toda semana!"

"Você ainda duvida?" eu falei animada. Graduada ou não, uma coisa que Rose Hathaway sempre vai apreciar são compras.

"Bom, isso é bom porque eu tenho um presente pra você!" Lissa falou, me entregando duas grandes sacolas com a marca de uma grife.

"Presente? Por quê? Não que eu não queira!" Eu perguntei confusa e ela me deu um olhar cheio de segredos.

"Porque você vai precisar. Agora abra!"

"Ok." Lissa me mandou abrir a sacola maior primeiro e nela havia um vestido MARAVILHOSO. Ele era vinho, feito com um tecido leve e tinha o comprimento que parecia ir até o final da minha coxa. Ele tinha alças que amarravam atrás do pescoço, e seu decote era em V. Eu fiquei ali babando com o vestido em minhas mãos até que Lissa me mandou abrir a outra sacola. Nela havia uma caixa de sapato com lindos sapatos de salto de um vinho um pouco mais escuro que o do vestido.

"Lissa, eles são perfeitos! Obrigada, mas... por quê?" eu perguntei ainda sem entender por que ela resolvera me dar um presente sem nenhuma data especial.

"Porque você tem um encontro hoje." Ela disse, segurando o riso, tirando um envelope do bolso da jaqueta e me entregando. Do lado de fora estava escrito _Rosemarie _em uma letra que eu não conhecia.

Eu peguei o envelope sem entender, mas ligando todos os meus alertas. Todos os bilhetes ou cartões que eu recebera ultimamente não tinham trazido boas notícias. Mas a caligrafia não era a de Dimitri.

Eu sentei em minha cama e Lissa me seguiu, sentando um pouco longe para me dar privacidade. Eu tirei a carta do envelope e comecei a lê-la.

_Pequena Dhampir,_

_Você me pediu uma proposta de encontro por escrita e aqui está ela. Vamos lá. Por que você deveria me dar a honra de lhe acompanhar em um encontro?_

_Eu sou um Moroi da realeza e você pode achar que é por isso que eu sou arrogante, mas não é. A verdade é que eu sempre achei as pessoas muito tediosas e raramente tive interesse em parecer simpático. Até eu conhecer você._

_Eu sou o filho único de uma das ramificações da família Ivashkov e graças a meus antepassados ganhei esse visual SUPER sexy e elegante, e isso é bom motivo pra você querer sair comigo. Outro bom motivo é o meu senso de humor impecável e o fato de eu sei MUITO bom na cama. É sério, podemos testar logo se você quiser._

_Eu não tenho boa reputação, sou conhecido por dormir até tarde, beber demais, fumar bastante e ficar com muitas mulheres, mas estou trabalhando para mudar os meus hábitos. Estou pensando em parar de dormir até tarde. BRINCADEIRA. Sem bebida, sem cigarro e somente com uma mulher se você me permitir._

_Eu tentei colocar aqui algumas coisas sobre mim, mas há muitas outras que você ainda não sabe e eu quero que você saiba, assim como há coisas sobre você que eu quero conhecer também. _

_Então, Rosemarie. Você me concede algumas horas dessa noite para me acompanhar em um encontro? Se sim, me encontre nos portões da Academia às cinco horas da tarde._

_Com muito amor,_

_Adrian_

Eu acabei de ler chocada. Ele realmente tinha escrito uma proposta de encontro. Isso só queria dizer que ele estava levando a sério. Eu me peguei sorrindo, eu estava feliz por Adrian ter se esforçado tanto para conseguir um encontro.

"E então" Lissa perguntou. "Você vai ou não vai?"

"Lissa! Você leu?" eu a olhei chocada. Ela ainda tinha aquele olhar secreto.

"Não, mas Adrian me contou mais ou menos o que tinha. Sabe, ele realmente parece gostar de você, Rose." Lissa comentou ainda sorrindo.

"É, ele parece. Sei lá. Antes eu achei que ele só queria ir pra cama comigo ou gostava de flertar mesmo. Mas agora..."

"Bom, depois que você estiver usando esse vestido..." Lissa me olhou com malícia "Ele vai rezar para poder ir para a cama com você." Nós rimos disso. "E então? Você vai aceitar?"

"Huuum... Pode ser divertido."

Lissa e eu passamos o dia então planejando como eu me vestiria, a maquiagem, o cabelo, etc. Ela me contou que Adrian havia pedido a ajuda dela para que fosse tudo uma surpresa, e que nem ela sabia aonde iríamos por que Adrian não queria que eu entrasse na mente dela e descobrisse.

Lissa me contou que ela havia comprado o vestido e os sapatos pela internet e que adorou poder me dar aquelas coisas. Eu não comentei que ela adorou mesmo foi o fato de me ter como boneca para ela brincar. Ficamos conversando por muito tempo, e eu gostei do clima leve e feliz que há muito tempo não existia.

Mais tarde eu tomei banho e comecei a me arrumar. Lissa arrumou meu cabelo em um coque com algumas mechas soltas e me maquiou, delineando meus olhos e destacando minha boca, o que eu achei que ficou muito sexy.

Logo eu botei o vestido e fiquei maravilhada do quão perfeito ele vestiu em meu corpo. Ele realmente ia até o final da minha coxa e modelava meu corpo perfeitamente, mostrando minhas curvas. O decote era muito sexy, pois moldava e mostrava meus seios na medida certa. Em meu pescoço havia um colar com uma corrente prateada fina com um pingente, e em minhas orelhas haviam brincos combinando com o colar, eu tinha tirado o nazar e guardado. Eu coloquei os sapatos de salto e gostei do efeito de tudo junto.

"Você está linda!" Lissa disse, aparecendo atrás de mim no espelho.

Eu sorri e concordei.

"Vamos, já são cinco e dez. Adrian deve estar tendo um treco." Lissa disse e nós começamos a andar para a entrada da Academia.

Adrian estava parado perto do estacionamento e parecia nervoso. Quando ele me viu ele pareceu relaxar até ver como eu estava vestida. Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo lentamente enquanto eu me despedia de Lissa e caminhava até ele e então encontraram os meus olhos. Nos encaramos por alguns segundos e eu pude ver que ele também estava um arraso.

Ele usava um terno e uma camisa clara, mas não usava gravata, o que lhe dava um ar mais esportivo, seu cabelo estava daquele jeito estilosamente bagunçado.

"Você está deslumbrante, pequena Dhampir." Ele falou com um olhar cheio de desejo.

"E você não está de se jogar fora, Ivashkov." Eu respondi, não querendo amolecer de mais.

"Obrigado" Ele disse sem ligar para minha provocação. "Pronta?"

"Sim, aonde vamos?" Eu dei uma olhada ao redor e percebi que havia um carro da escola parado perto do portão e um guardião parado perto da porta. "Vamos para fora da escola?" eu perguntei chocada, era raro que pudéssemos sair da escola, principalmente de noite, pois era a hora em que os Strigoi agiam. Não era comum que Kirova deixasse alunos saírem.

"Sim, e é uma surpresa." Ele me ofereceu o braço e eu o peguei começando a andar em direção ao carro. "Ian vai no levar, então não se preocupe, vamos estar 'seguros'. Falo isso porque qualquer um que esteja com você não precisa ter medo de Strigois."

Eu ri. "Sim. Pena que não botei minha estaca na bolsa!"

Nós entramos no carro e cumprimentamos Ian, um guardião um pouco mais velho que eu e que não reconheci sendo da escola.

"E posso saber como você convenceu Kirova de nos deixar sair?" eu o questionei.

"Não precisei convencê-la a _me _deixar sair, afinal eu posso ir e vir quando quiser. Mas eu usei um pouco da minha _influência _para convencê-la de que estaríamos seguros, afinal faltam poucas horas para o amanhecer e teríamos um guardião." Ele falou indicando a mim e não a Ian que estava dirigindo, por sorte o guardião não percebeu. "Eu então falei que arrumaria um guardião que não precisasse sair de seus deveres para nos proteger. Acontece que Ian aqui está começando a carreira e proteger um Lord Ivashkov é um bom adicional para o currículo."

Tive que dar crédito a Adrian, pois ele pareceu ter tido muito trabalho para que nosso encontro fosse realizado.

Nós viajamos por cerca de quarenta minutos e eu já estava ficando preocupada quando vi que chegávamos aos arredores de Missoula e logo Ian nos guiou para a parte chique da cidade, para um restaurante que a essa hora da "manha" deveria estar fechado. Adrian viu a pergunta em meus olhos e respondeu.

"Por uma boa quantia tudo é possível, pequena Dhampir. Esse restaurante atende aos Morois que vêem a Missoula, portanto já estão acostumados, mesmo que não saibam que seus melhores clientes são vampiros."

O maitre veio ao nosso encontro na porta do restaurante e nos guiou até o terceiro andar, que era ricamente decorado, com toalhas de algodão, piso de madeira, espelhos com molduras douradas, lindos arranjos de mesa, etc. Eu já ia me sentar quando Adrian me impediu.

"Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa." Ele disse pegando minha mão e me levando para uma imensa parede de vidro que dava para uma vista das montanhas de tirar o fôlego.

"O nascer do sol aqui é incrível, eu ouvi dizer." Ele me disse.

"É mesmo." Eu concordei.

Ficamos assim por vários minutos, observando o nascer do sol de mãos dadas. Eu olhei de relance para Adrian e apreciei o brilho fraco do sol em sua pele pálida. Ele era muito bonito.

Como se soubesse que eu o estava analisando ele se virou para mim e deu um raro sorriso sincero.

"Sr. Ivashkov, imagino que seja a hora de servir a refeição." O maitre disse atrás de nós e nós nos sentamos. As cortinas fora fechadas para o sol não incomodar Adrian e nós começamos a apreciar nosso jantar.

"Você teve muito trabalho, Adrian. Estou impressionada."

"Você vale a pena, acredite." Ele me disse. "E então, estou excedendo as expectativas?"

"Sim, você está." Pelo resto da refeição nós conversamos. Sobre nossas vidas, infâncias, amigos, ambições, e em nenhuma hora Adrian falou algo relacionado a sexo ou nudismo. Tivemos uma conversa calma e agradável, coisa que eu nunca achei que poderia ter com Adrian, mas quanto mais ele falava mais eu percebia que aquele Adrian arrogante e bêbado era só uma fachada.

"Prontos para a sobremesa?" o maitre perguntou.

"Sim, por favor." Adrian disse indicando nossos pratos e minha boca começou a salivar quando eu vi o que era.

"Morangos com calda de chocolate. Que romântico." Eu falei.

"Na verdade, eu diria afrodisíaco. Estou tentando me dar bem aqui, né?" Adrian falou dando um sorriso travesso.

Eu o soquei no braço e nós começamos a comer e eu fiquei maravilhada do quão bom a sobremesa estava.

Quando o prato de Adrian estava quase limpo uma gota de calda de chocolate escorregou pelo canto dos lábios de Adrian e ele a limpou com a ponta da língua de um jeito que só ele conseguia transformar em sexy. Logo percebi que eu estava lambendo meus lábios com aquela visão.

Certo, morangos com chocolates são afrodisíacos.


	6. Capítulo 5, Pontos finais

"Bom... Eu me diverti bastante." Eu disse, enquanto eu e Adrian nos despedíamos na frente do dormitório dos Dhampirs.

"Eu também, você é boa companhia o tempo todo, mas quando deixa o sarcasmo de lado fica adorável." Adrian me disse, pegando minha mão e me puxando para mais perto dele.

"Certo." Ele estava começando a ficar muito metido, e eu não podia deixar ele se achar demais, então eu decidi brincar um pouco com ele. "Boa noite então, Adrian." Eu falei me aproximando dele e roçando levemente meus lábios nos dele.

Eu segurei o riso quando Adrian prendeu a respiração e mordeu o lábio em nervosismo, de novo, aquela visão era inesperadamente sexy, mas eu não ia dar o braço a torcer, eu ia deixá-lo querendo mais no melhor estilo Rose Hathaway. Já estava me afastando quando Adrian protestou indignado.

"Só isso? Eu acho que eu mereço mais." E com isso ele me beijou de verdade demonstrando todo o desejo e paixão que ele sentia por mim. Eu não pude deixar de admitir para mim mesma que eu realmente queria aquilo e respondi ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. Passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço eu puxei Adrian para mais perto de mim e intensifiquei o beijo, deixando nossas línguas se encontrarem. Ele não protestou e rapidamente colocou suas mãos em minha cintura.

A doçura e sensualidade naquele ato me espantaram e eu me peguei querendo mais e mais, do beijo e de Adrian. Ele me encostou contra a parede de fora do dormitório, nossos corpos completamente juntos, e nós começamos a realmente dar um amasso.

Depois do que pareceram vários deliciosos minutos assim, eu senti a mão de Adrian subindo lentamente pela minha coxa, levantando meu vestido. Claramente a reação que eu deveria ter era me afastar de Adrian e enfiar um soco nele, mas eu não o fiz. Eu estava completamente envolvida pelo beijo. Quem se afastou primeiro foi ele, deixando um pequeno espaço entre nossas bocas para que ele pudesse falar com voz rouca e respiração ofegante.

"É melhor pararmos por aqui antes que eu seja desrespeitoso." Adrian disse, me dando um leve beijo nos lábio e se afastando.

A sensação que eu tive foi de completa frustração e eu percebi que o que eu mais queria era ser desrespeitada, mas eu jamais admitiria isso.

Malditos hormônios.

Eu encontrei os olhos verdes de Adrian e vi que custava um grande esforço para ele parar por ali.

"Ok. Boa noite então." Eu disse tentando esconder minha frustração. "E obrigada, foi uma ótima noite."

"Boa noite pequena Dhampir." Eu o ouvi dizer enquanto entrava no dormitório.

***

No dia seguinte acordei com batidas insistentes em minha porta e a impaciência de Lissa através do laço.

"Entra Liss." Eu falei com uma voz sonolenta.

"Rose!" Lissa entrou como um furacão. Ela me abraçou e sentou no pé da minha cama, me encarando em espera, quando eu não disse nada ela continuou. "E então..."

"Então..?" eu respondi sem entender do que ela estava falando.

"O encontro, Rose! O encontro com Adrian! Como foi?"

"Ah!" Eu finalmente me lembrei da noite anterior e sem poder me impedir eu sorri. "Hum... foi legal."

"Ahh, que mentira! Eu vi esse sorriso, nem adianta, pode ir contando!"

Eu descrevi em detalhes como havia sido o encontro e a cada coisa romântica ou impressionante que Adrian tinha feito Lissa soltava um "aaah" ou um "oooh". Contei da vista, do restaurante, do jantar, da conversa e do beijo.

"Meu Deus, Rose! Vocês se beijaram! Quem diria, não é?" Lissa falou com ironia, que logo foi substituída por malícia "Então... Ele beija bem?"

Eu a olhei por alguns segundos, deixando pairar a tensão no ar.

"Sim, ele beija_ muito_ bem." Eu falei sorrindo. E nós duas rimos histericamente.

"Fico imaginando como ele é na cama." Lissa falou pensativa.

"Lissa!" Eu disse fingindo indignação.

"Bom, a gente escutou um monte de coisas, né? Só queria saber se elas eram verdade."

Nós continuamos a conversar por muito tempo até que meu estomago reclamou e decidimos tomar café. Como sempre cinco minutos depois que chegamos ao refeitório o Garoto Faísca apareceu.

"Rose, Rose... Que noite, hein?" Christian falou sarcasticamente.

"Come seus donuts antes eu que mesma faça você come-los." Eu disse sorrindo, o que fez Christian cair na gargalhada. Ele continuou fazendo brincadeirinhas e rindo mas eu o ignorei pois na mesma hora Adrian entrou no refeitório.

"Bom dia pessoal." Ele falou sorrindo para mim e sentando em um lugar bem em frente ao meu.

"Você parece muito feliz Adrian, algum motivo especial?" Christian perguntou já ensaiando a piada mas Lissa lhe deu um leve tapa no braço que o calou. Aparentemente o fato de eu e Adrian termos saído era super divertido para Christian.

"Sim, eu tenho todos os motivos para estar feliz." Adrian respondeu ignorando a ironia de Christian. Ele pegou a minha mão e deu um leve beijo de um jeito muito cavalheiro. "Bom dia."

O gesto me pegou de surpresa, eu ainda não havia me acostumado com o Adrian gentil, cavalheiro e bonito, o Adrian namorável eu quero dizer. Mesmo assim eu lhe dei um sorriso sincero e ignorando os olhares a nossa volta eu peguei sua mão.

"Bom dia."

O resto do dia nós passamos todos juntos conversando e vendo filmes, e eu e Adrian ficamos juntos o tempo todo, de mãos dadas ou sentados juntos. Nós até nos agarrávamos hora ou outra, e eu tenho que dizer que gostei muito.

As últimas semanas de aulas passaram muito rápido com todos os treinamentos e aulas e ainda ficar com Lissa e Adrian. Lissa estava adorando que nós pudéssemos sair juntas em casais e apesar de todas s piadas de Christian era um tempo bom e eu havia descoberto em Adrian uma pessoa completamente diferente. Ele era divertido e tinha um bom papo, e o principal: ele sabia sobre Dimitri.

Dimitri não havia mandando mais nenhum bilhete, o que não me fazia mais tranqüila. Não saber o que ele estava planejando, se ele estaria vindo atrás de mim ou não, era horrível mas graças a Adrian eu podia falar sobre isso com alguém e ainda planejar meu jeito de salvar Dimitri, coisa que eu ainda não tinha desistido.

O dia da formatura chegou, eu e Lissa havíamos nos arrumado horas antes com vestidos, sapatos e acessórios novos que Lissa tinha comprado para nós duas e estávamos sentadas com todos os outros estudantes esperando para receber nossos diplomas.

Como sempre houve toda a lengalenga, com Kirova fazendo um discurso, falando de como era difícil a tarefa de educar e como alguns alunos davam muito trabalho, mensagem que eu achei que era dirigida para mim, mas que no final valia a pena e... Blá, blá, blá. Depois de muita enrolação Kirova chamou a oradora de turma: Vasilisa Dragomir. Seu discurso foi impecável e logo nos chamaram para entregar nossos diplomas.

"Conseguimos!" Lissa gritou me abraçando.

"Sim, parabéns!" Eu gritei também.

Estávamos todos conversando, eu, Lissa, Eddie, Christian e os outros novatos quando Adrian me abraçou por trás e me deus um beijo na bochecha.

"Parabéns, pequena Dhampir." Ele falou baixo para que só eu ouvisse.

"Obrigada." Eu me virei lhe dei um beijo na bochecha também.

"Rose." Eu ouvi alguém me chamar e me virei para dar de cara com a minha mãe.

"Mãe..." e falei surpresa "Eu não esperava te ver aqui."

"Bom, eu achei que seria uma boa surpresa." Ela disse meio incerta. "Parabéns, você é agora uma guardiã." Ela completou e eu achei que ela queria me abraçar mas ficou sem jeito.

"Sim, obrigada mãe." Eu disse cruzando a distancia entre nós e a abraçando. Nós conversamos mais alguns minutos, tempo que minha mãe levou para me dar um discurso sobre responsabilidade, comprometimento, ética e outras coisas que eu nem registrei. Nos final, quando seu sermão ou vocabulário, eu não sei bem, tinham acabado eu me suspirei e disse: "Vamos pra festa, mãe."

Nós então seguimos para o refeitório que tinha sido arrumado como um salão de festas, com as mesas no canto e uma enorme pista de dança no meio.

Lissa, eu e os outros nos divertimos muitos, nós dançamos, bebemos e comemos aproveitando o gostinho de liberdade que a formatura trazia.

"Vem" eu disse puxando Adrian para a pista de dança quando uma música lenta começou.

Nós dois dançamos agarrados por algum tempo, trocando beijos escondidos quando a luz diminuía. Foi quando a luz do salão aumentou que eu vi uma figura parada nas portas que davam para o pátio olhando fixamente para mim. Eu reconheci o porte e o modo de vestir de longe e rindo para mim mesma pedi licença à Adrian e fui em direção a figura.

"Abe Mazur, eu não esperava te ver tão cedo." Eu disse.

Abe exibia o seu sorriso arrogante de sempre mas era possível notar um pouco nervosismo por trás disso.

"Sua mãe me falou que era sua formatura. Ela me contou também que você sabe sobre... bem..." Ele falou hesitante.

"Sobre você ser meu pai? É ela mencionou alguma coisa." Eu falei séria e Abe acenou concordando. Um minuto de silêncio se instalou sobre nós.

"Eu nunca tive filhos, sabe? É uma coisa meio nova para mim. Rose, eu não espero que você me reconheça como seu pai, eu ficaria muito feliz se você o fizesse, pois tenho muito orgulho de você, mas não espero isso. Eu só pretendia ver de longe sua formatura."

Eu pensei sobre isso um momento. A verdade é que eu queria ter um pai. Não saber a minha vida toda como era tal coisa me fez querer ter alguém para isso. Alguém para me apoiar, conversar e correr no meio da noite em meu socorro. E eu tinha certeza que ninguém seria melhor no mundo para isso do que Abe Mazur.

"Olha velhote, você não precisa olhar de longe, tem comida lá dentro sabe?" Eu pausei sem saber o que dizer. "O que eu quero dizer é que talvez a gente devesse tentar um negócio desses. Quer dizer eu nunca tive um pai e você nunca teve uma filha, pode dar certo.

Abe deu um enorme sorriso. "Isso seria bom." Nós conversamos por quase meia hora, ele me perguntou sobre o que eu pretendia fazer, onde ia morar, trabalhar, e essas coisas.

"Quem sabe eu possa te visitar então, tenha assuntos na Corte com freqüência" Abe falou de um jeito que me pareceu inseguro e quase me fez rir, era estranho vê-lo inseguro.

"Sim, isso seria legal." Eu respondi.

"Rosemarie," ele continuou sem jeito "eu comprei algo para você. Presente de formatura. Quem sabe você não queira dar uma olhada..."

"Seria legal... pai." Eu falei também sem jeito, mas ao final da frase o rosto de Abe se iluminou e eu fiquei feliz de tê-lo chamado de pai.

Abe fez um movimento com a cabeça e um de seus guardiões que antes não estava a vista se aproximou e lhe entregou uma caixa de tamanho médio. O guardião acenou para mim e logo se afastou novamente.

"Aqui está." Abe disse me entregando a caixa envolta somente com um laço.

Eu a abri rapidamente e meu queixo caiu. Dentro da caixa havia uma estaca de prata que mais parecia feita para se expor em uma prateleira do que para matar um Strigoi. Ela era toda trabalhada com desenhos de rosas e escritas em russo e apesar de sua aparência magnífica ela era visivelmente letal e carregada de magia Moroi. Eu fiquei maravilhada.

"Você gostou?" Perguntou Abe nervoso. "As inscrição são uma antiga reza Moroi que acredita-se trazer proteção." Abe completou.

"É linda, Abe... Mas eu não posso aceitar." Eu disse, sabendo que apesar de querer muito usar uma arma tão mortal como essa eu não poderia aceitar um presente tão significativo do meu recém descoberto pai.

"Não seja tola, Rosemarie. É claro que você pode aceitar. É um presente... Um que eu finalmente pude lhe dar em mãos." Eu olhei para meu pai e percebi que apesar dele tentar esconder suas emoções, o fato de eu aceitar o presente o faria muito feliz.

"Obrigada, Abe... pai." Eu falei sorrindo.

Abe podia ter sido ausente em meus últimos dezoito anos de vida mas pelo que parecia ele queria compensar este fato. Eu não era muito boa com relações entre pais e filhos e pelo que parecia nem ele, mas o clima leve e feliz deixou implícito que nós dói estávamos dispostos a nos dar uma chance.

***

"Kevin Baker!" Alberta começou a chamar. "O senhor foi designado para Anya Dezhny." Alberta foi seguindo a lista de guardiões e seus Morois designados.

Era o dia seguinte a formatura e eu e Lissa estávamos de mãos dadas torcendo para que eu tivesse sido designada para ela.

"Calma..." eu falei para Lissa, pois podia sentir sua ansiedade através do laço. "Eles não têm motivos para nos separar." Lissa acenou concordando.

"Edison Castile! O senhor foi designado para Christian Ozera."

A lista foi diminuindo e a cada nome eu e Lissa ficávamos mais nervosas.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! A senhorita foi designada para a Princesa Vasilisa Dragomir." Os meus gritos e os de Lissa deveriam ter sido ouvidos do outro lado da escola enquanto pulávamos e nos abraçávamos. Em um dado momento Eddie e Christian se juntaram a nós e a única coisa que fizemos foi incluí-los no abraço e pular ainda mais.

Agora era oficial, eu era a guardiã da Lissa e não podiam mais nos separar. Eu senti que pelo menos uma parte da minha vida estava certa.

**Valeu pessoa! E aí, estão gostando? Obrigada pelas ****reviews gente! Eu vou tentar acabar o Capítulo 6 o mais rápido possível.**

**Enquanto isso, se alguém quiser entrar no meu blog e dar uma olhada no que eu tenho lido e feito pode passar lá, o endereço está no meu perfil. Vai ser legal saber o que outras pessoas que gostam de VA estão lendo, assistindo e escutando. Beijos**


	7. Capítulo 6, Nosso novo lar

"Uaaaaaaau!" Lissa exalou impressionada.

Nós duas estávamos na sala do apartamento que a Rainha havia designado para Lissa. A sala era grande e decorada em um etilo moderno mas sem deixar de ser luxuoso, com dois granes sofás, várias poltronas, tapetes sobre o piso de madeira polida e uma televisão gigantesca de plasma disposta perto da enorme lareira. A cozinha, ligada com a sala por uma longa bancada, já estava toda equipada com eletrodomésticos de inox, louça nos armários e geladeira cheia.

"Ela caprichou, não é?" eu falei, odiando que a rainha megera tivesse feito algo certo.

Desde que descobrimos o que era independência, Lissa e eu sempre sonhávamos em morar juntas e ter nosso próprio espaço, só nós duas. E depois de termos morado dois anos sozinhas ansiávamos pela ida de Lissa para a universidade para que pudéssemos novamente viver por nossa conta.

Esse sonho quase foi por água a baixo quando a rainha ofereceu a Lissa um apartamento maravilhoso de um quarto só perto da moradia real, o que me faria ir morar no alojamento dos guardiões. Lissa fez um escândalo e para minha surpresa enfrentou a rainha e defendeu sua vontade. Depois de longas horas de argumentos falhos a rainha então cedeu e nos deixou morar juntas nos conseguindo um apartamento no centro da Corte com três quarto. Um para Lissa, um para mim e um para o segundo guardião de Lissa.

"Vamos ver os quartos!" Lissa disse animada, puxando-me por um longo corredor. "Esse é o seu," Ela apontou para a segunda porta do corredor. "e o me é o do final. Vai, entra." Ela disse, sumindo atrás de sua própria porta.

Eu entrei no quarto e fiquei chocada. O quarto, como todo o resto do apartamento, era decorado de uma forma moderno-luxuosa. A cama de casal no centro do quarto era gigantesca, havia uma escrivaninha perto da janela e um sofá com aparência mais do que confortável na frente de uma televisão menor do que na sala mas que nem por isso era pequena.

Havia duas outras portas no quarto. Uma dava para um incrível banheiro com azulejos escuros, uma grande bancada para a pia e uma... banheira! Meu banheiro tinha uma banheira de hidromassagem! E perdi algum tempo babando pelo banheiro mas depois abri a segunda porta que dava para um grande closet que eu achei que condizia mais com um princesa como Lissa do que com uma guardiã que usa uniforme como eu. Eu nem tinha tanta roupa para encher aquele closet.

"Aaaah!" Lissa me abraçou pulando de felicidade. "É tão lindo, não é mesmo?"

"É bem legal. Eu tenho uma banheira!"

"Eu também!"nós rimos juntas.

Passamos o resto da manha explorando o apartamento e pensando em como modificá-lo para que ficasse mais do nosso jeito.

Às onze horas a campainha tocou e fomos receber, animadas, nossa primeira visita.

Um dhampir um pouco mais velho que nós se apresentou a nossa frente. Ele era um pouco mais alto que eu e tinha a forma física de um guardião, seu cabelo era castanho claro cortado bem curto e seus olhos eram cor de mel com tons de verde. Ele era um gato.

"Olá," Ele falou formalmente e eu percebi que ele estava nervoso. "eu sou o guardião Ethan Piken. Fui designado para ser o segundo guardião da Princesa Dragomir."

"Olá, Ethan. Eu sou Vasilisa Dragomir, mas você pode me chamar de Lissa." Lissa oferece a mão para Ethan, que arregalou os olhos sem saber o que fazer, mas logo apertou a mão de dela.

Eu reprimi uma risada mas Lissa me repreendeu com o olhar.

"E eu sou Rose Hathaway," Eu disse sorrindo "a primeira guardiã da Princesa." Terminei apontando para Lissa com meu polegar.

"Disseram-nos que você estava vindo, é um prazer conhecê-lo." Lissa falou simpaticamente. "Venha, entre. Podemos conversar um pouco e depois lhe mostramos seu quarto."

No final, nós três acabamos comendo comida chinesa de entrega em volta da bancada da cozinha. Ethan parecia extremamente sério de início, como a maioria dos guardiões na verdade, mas lentamente foi relaxando. Ele tinha vinte e quatro anos, como Dimitri, eu reparei, e foi o melhor aluno da sua turma em uma Academia na Carolina do Norte. Ethan havia sido guardião de uma moça da família Drozdov que logo se casou, ficando sob proteção dos guardiões do marido. Ethan por estar acostumado a guardar uma moça, foi designado para Lissa.

"Você parece saber muito sobre nós." Lissa comentou mas logo depois riu. "É claro que você sabe, deve ter lido nossos arquivos, não é?"

"Sim, eu li." Ethan falou seriamente me lançando um olhar rápido. Ótimo, se o cara tinha lido meus arquivos devia achar que eu era o capeta de saia.

Eu me preparei para dar uma resposta digna quando a campainha tocou e Christian e Eddie chegaram, seguidos por Adrian.

"Então, pequena dhampir," Adrian falou me puxando para um canto da sala depois de termos apresentando todos a Ethan. "vai me mostrar o seu quarto? Quem sabe podemos estreiar a sua cama com..."Eu o calei com um leve beijo.

"Não fale besteira, antes que em vez de um beijo eu decida te calar com um soco." Falei brincando o que vez Adrian sorri preguiçosamente. Ele passou seus braços em volta de mim e mudou sua expressão para uma séria.

"Estou preocupado. Você agora ai morar com um cara. Não quero perder a vantagem que levem muito tempo para conseguir." Seu tom era brincalhão mas eu senti um quê de preocupação em sua voz.

"Está preocupado com Ethan? Qual é!" Eu ri, mas a expressão de Adrian não mudou. "Hum, ok. Por acaso você não está com ciúmes, está?"

Adrian considerou por um momento.

"É, estou." Ele disse simplesmente me levando ao choque total que logo foi substituído pelo meu riso descontrolado. A cada gargalhada Adrian ficava mais vermelho e eu não sabia identificar se era de vergonha ou de raiva.

"Desculpe." Eu falei, depois de longos cinco minutos que passamos assim. A visão de Adrian Ivashkov inseguro e desarmado de sua arrogância era impressionantemente doce e quente.

Eu o abracei e lhe dei um longo beijo. "Não se preocupe com Ethan, ele não dá nem pra entrar na competição. Apesar de ser um gato." Eu observei os olhos de Adrian se estreitarem. "Mas você é mais." Eu completei beijando-o novamente.

"Huum... Que bom."

"Então," Lissa falou do outro lado da sala. "o que vocês acham de sair para comemorar o novo apartamento?"

Adrian nos levou a um bar longe do centro, que tinha mais a ver com a nossa idade.

"Liguei para Mia, ela vai no encontrar daqui a pouco." Lissa me disse.

"Vamos entra, então." Adrian falou me puxando pela cintura.

O bar era quente e agradável, com vário cheiros misturados, desde batata frita a bebidas com vodka russa, em uma canto haviam mesas de sinuca e alvos para dardos e no outro uma pista de dança já cheia. O lugar era incrivelmente legal para estar localizado na corte Moroi onde tudo era tão chato.

"Vem, vamos dançar." Lissa disse.

Nós dançamos, comemos, bebemos e a noite, ou dia, passou de uma forma incrivelmente rápida e agradável. Nós nos divertimos muito mas em nenhum momento eu tirei os olhos de Lissa até que Adrian me puxou para um canto mal iluminado do bar.

"Relaxa, Rose. Hoje é sua folga, o Ethan está guardando Lissa." Ele disse me entregando uma bebida.

"Eu sei, mas não consigo." Eu respondi e tomei um gole. "Eu preciso mate-la segura, é o meu trabalho. Não consigo relaxar."

"Hum," Adrian começou pensativo "que tal eu te ajudar a relaxar?" Ele falou em meu ouvido fazendo meu corpo esquentar. Era assim com Adrian, eu sempre ficava surpresa em como ele podia mudar radicalmente minhas emoções. Havia horas em que eu estava tranqüila e logo depois ele me fazia querer xingá-lo, ou espancá-lo, ou beijá-lo, ou...

Seus lábios encontraram os meus e eu me perdi em nosso beijo. Meus dedos prenderam em seu cabelo enquanto ele passava os braços em volta da minha cintura, nos pressionando juntos. Uma parte da minha mente lembrou-me de que estávamos em um lugar público, mas outra estava achando extremamente excitante se agarrar em público.

Eu corri minha mão em baixo da camisa de Adrian, por seu abdômen inesperadamente forte sentindo-o tremer ao meu toque ao mesmo tempo que ele me pressionava entre ele e a parede, distribuindo suaves beijos em meu pescoço provocando meus próprios tremores. Todo o meu corpo ardia e incrivelmente o ponto mais quente era entre minhas pernas, e de repente eu percebi que eu não queria ficar só beijando, eu queria mais.

Adrian e eu nunca havíamos ido muito longe, quer dizer, nós já tínhamos dado muitos amassos, inclusive ocasionando na perda de peças de roupa, mas não havíamos ido mais longe que isso, e eu nunca tinha sentido vontade de ir além. Até agora.

Adrian sempre mostrava vontade de ir até o final mas nunca tinha me pressionado para isso. Sexo ainda era um assunto muito delicado para mim, pois a única pessoa com quem eu tinha transado estava me perseguindo com o objetivo de me matar.

Eu me separei de Adrian e olhei fundo em seus olhos. "Acho que poderíamos sair daqui. Ethan vai cuidar de Lissa mesmo. Podíamos ir lá pra minha casa ficarmos um pouco mais... á vontade." Eu assisti aos olhos dele brilharem de excitação e ele concordou prontamente.

Fomos o mais rápido possível para fora do bar, acenando de longe para Lissa e os outros. Adrian dirigiu seu carro apressadamente, apertando o volante até os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos. Eu não tinha percebido até aquele momento o quanto ele realmente me queria. Ele sempre fazia insinuações e piadas obscenas mas agora era diferente, eu havia mostrado que tinha tanta vontade de estar com ele quanto ele tinha de estar comigo.

Chegamos em meu prédio rapidamente e subimos para meu apartamento, parando ocasionalmente para nos beijarmos ou provocarmos um ao outro.

Eu parei em frente da porta, me aproximando para abri-la quando notei um arranjo de flores no chão, e não eram qualquer flores, eram rosas. Eu peguei o buquê e olhei para Adrian com olhar questionador mas ele encolheu os ombros. Eu abri o cartão junto com as flores e exalei de pavor.

_Roza,_

_Fiquei muito orgulhoso por saber sobre sua formatura. Dou-lhe meus parabéns através desse cartão mas te asseguro que daqui a pouco poderemos comemorar pessoalmente sua conquista. _

_Logo receberá notícias minhas e de meus feitos._

_Com muito amor, D._

O medo tomou conta de mim seguido pela raiva. Entrei no apartamento com vontade de quebrar algo e só não destruí o buquê pois Adrian o havia tomado de mim e estava lendo o cartão.

Eu estava cansada disso, de ficar com medo, de relacionar o homem maravilhoso que Dimitri havia sido com o monstro em que ele tinha se tornado, de ainda ter esperança de salvá-lo.

Eu concentrei toda minha raiva e chutei uma poltrona deixando a marca da ponta do meu sapato de salto.

"Rose, acalme-se." Adrian falou imobilizando minhas mãos e me fazendo encará-lo. Eu estava tremendo de raiva. "Ele quer te desestabilizar, não se afete por isso. Você está num lugar seguro, Dimitri não pode lhe fazer mal."

"Eu sei. Eu sei! Mas eu não posso ficar aqui para sempre, e nem Lissa. Ele pode tentar fazer alguma coisa com ela enquanto ela estiver fora da Corte."

"Ele pode tentar, mas você vai protegê-la. Você é a melhor guardiã por aqui." Adrian disse beijando minha bochecha. Aquilo me acalmou um pouco mas minha mente já estava trabalhando a mil. Eu não ia deixar Dimitri me intimidar, encarcerar a mim e a Lissa em volta de muros. E eu sabia que se Dimitri estava atrás de mim ele poderia muito bem usar Lissa para me atrair. "Você não vai deixar nada acontecer com ela. Eu sei disso." Adrian completou.

"É verdade, não é? E não vou o deixar fazer nada com ela, e sabe por quê? Porque quando ele vier eu vou acabar com a raça dele."


	8. Nota, Contratempo 2

Hey gente,

Desculpa mesmo, eu já estou escrevendo o capítulo mas tá muito difícil terminar. Eu quero que a fic tenha uma história legal e fico com medo de vocês não gostarem de partes que não são Adrian X Rose.

Enfim, estou super sobrecarregada com coisas da escola, terceiro ano é foda mesmo! ;/

Enfim, só pra vocês saberem que eu não esqueci da fic, ok? Logo, logo vou postar o próximo capítulo, ok?

Beijos


	9. Novidades

Hey gente,

Não fiquem bravos comigo...

Eu não desisti da história, o problema é que estou meio desacreditada com ela, estou lendo muitas coisas para poder escrever de um jeito que não fique uma história super melosa que muita gente e eu mesma gostaria de acontecer rápido.

Mas se vocês gostaram dessa história quem sabe vocês deveria ler outra fic que eu estou escrevendo. Mundo Paralelo. E gostaria de escrever mais de uma história com Rose/Dimitri e Rose/Adrian, então se vocês gostarem me falem, ok?

Se não eu acho melhor nem escrever.

Beijos


End file.
